


Fracture [Podfic]

by Titans_R_Us



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Tim Drake, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, batfamily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titans_R_Us/pseuds/Titans_R_Us
Summary: Tim Drake has come into his own. He's a soldier, a leader, a vigilante. Somehow, the Batfamily missed how far away he'd gotten.





	1. Tim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wintersnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersnight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fracture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156417) by [wintersnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersnight/pseuds/wintersnight). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim isn't expecting visitors

Read for my soulmate, the lovely [Wintersnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersnight/pseuds/wintersnight)

[Chapter 1 link from the original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156417/chapters/11873987)

Podfic Chapter 1: [Google Link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1SKlyutPU1YV6hubwz_fgWzTOre27Gf5e/view)

Duration: 50:58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the starting point, but every chapter I get better with more practice recording and figuring out how Audacity works. Enjoy the podfic!


	2. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe answers are required

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried some new things on Audacity with this chapter. Sometimes it goes a little wonky in the background, but overall I like what I did with the voices this time. 
> 
> A special thanks to MooredMermaid! Comments really uplift me and give me the energy to continue so really thank you. :D

[Chapter 2 link from the original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156417/chapters/11996357)

Podfic Chapter 2: [Google Link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/16mVk2sGrTOHmS0FaN48cIFAPemJjXdBr/view)

Duration: 42:43

 


	3. Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bat-Dad going about it the wrong way

[Chapter 3 link from the original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156417/chapters/12048659)

Podfic Chapter 3: [Google Link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B65L3HpLL31nVlFWcUNuWFlOaFNZY1FNcV9YMzFuRzkwLXFR/view?usp=sharing)

Duration: 7:22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insanely short and might have the next update up quicker. This time I took off the reverb and I can't decide if I like it better this way or not. What do you think?


	4. Bequeath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because it never really was his.

[Chapter 4 link from the original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156417/chapters/12066668)

Podfic Chapter 4: [Googlelink](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B65L3HpLL31ndXZBQmd6SHVzVzhVMnJHN21jS0tLbEUwV1JR/view?usp=sharing)

Duration: 14:09

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you I could get out this chapter quicker. :) Thank you Dema for your enthusiasm about my narration. It inspired me to record this a bit faster. 
> 
> Overall yeah, I think simple editing is best. Let me know if you guys think the sound should be louder or not okay?


	5. Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because he made promises

[Chapter 5 link from the original fic ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156417/chapters/12113861)

Podfic Chapter 5: [Google Link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B65L3HpLL31nUmhkWU1HUHF0c3UyRUI2ZnA4VURPRVFFeDQw/view?usp=sharing)

Duration: 18:55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome and necessary to keep the lifeblood flowing! Enjoy the story and thanks for listening. :)


	6. Team Dynamics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new scrutiny isn't just creeping Red Robin out.

 [Chapter 6 link from the original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156417/chapters/12167594)

Podfic Chapter 6: [Googlelink](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B65L3HpLL31ncllyLS1WSFdJaUJleVB4UnVJdUt6cHBrQWlV/view?usp=sharing)

Duration: 20:05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me, is the audio loud enough? Would you like it to be louder? By the way I think I like voicing Kon and Damian the most right now. They're super fun. ;)


	7. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because coffee just brings people together and not always for stabbing purposes.

[Chapter 7 link from the original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156417/chapters/12183344)

Podfic Chapter 7: [Google Link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1kS63HPgYKRIjk_OrRoC8m8QiiCISCvuR/view?usp=sharing)

Duration: 1:21:44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, well that was long, rough ride. I'm happy with the emotion but I'm still not confident about the noise level yet. Let me know if it needs to be louder okay?


	8. Drabble 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the last two years...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short beyond short but enjoy!

[Chapter 8 link from the original fic ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156417/chapters/12199376)

Podfic Chapter 8: [Google Link ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B65L3HpLL31nQ1puV19STHlWZzZNeDIzSHpfQjd6UDh5OVJB/view?usp=sharing)

Duration: 5:26 (shortest chapter ever) 


	9. The List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because every plan has to start somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Ch. 8 was so short, I was able to pound out Ch. 9 too. (Still I have to fold my arms repeatedly for Dami's voice) Have fun listening and enjoy!

[Chapter 9 link from the original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156417/chapters/12288761)

Podfic Chapter 9: [Google Link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/10_6Jk28VJIwCFGUWj2FGChxO5kllG7Ix/view?usp=sharing)

Duration: 29:05


	10. Replacement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Robin and Red Hood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason's voice is hard, but I'll get it eventually I think. :)

[Chapter 10 link from the original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156417/chapters/12331451)

Podfic Chapter 10: [Google Link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B65L3HpLL31nQllzWmtfQlJSZGFIa1FiY01QVDZ4Wkdabl9R/view?usp=sharing)

Duration: 21:17


End file.
